When a base station communicates with a terminal, the base station may be interfered with by another neighboring or adjacent base station. Specifically, when a base station receives, on a time-frequency resource, a wanted signal from a terminal, another neighboring or adjacent base station may send a signal to a terminal by using the same time-frequency resource. In this case, receiving a signal by the base station is affected by the signal that is sent by the neighboring or adjacent interfering base station, and the base station cannot correctly receive the wanted signal.
Generally, if the two neighboring or adjacent base stations do not have a full-duplex communications capability, an uplink resource used by one base station and a downlink resource used by the other base station may be set to be orthogonal when resource allocation is designed. However, with popularization of a full-duplex communications technology, a base station may perform, on a time-frequency resource, receiving and sending operations at the same time, and an interference problem between the two neighboring or adjacent base stations becomes particularly serious.